


qua cơn mê

by TrungRoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrungRoi/pseuds/TrungRoi
Summary: Vào một ngày cuối tháng sương mù, Madara thấy mình choàng tỉnh khỏi một giấc mộng rất rất dài.  Bên ngoài, trời mới tang tảng sáng. Hắn cựa mình ra khỏi vòng tay đã ôm mình rất chặt xuyên suốt đêm qua. Ra khỏi chăn bông, rời hơi người ấm, cảm giác mất mát chợt ùa đến đáng ra không nên quen thuộc đến vậy. Bất giác hắn nghĩ, nếu không nhờ vòng tay kia neo mình lại, không biết giấc mộng dài đã cuốn hắn đi đâu.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 6





	qua cơn mê

Thiên lý độc hành  
.  
Rằm. Mặt trăng trắng ngần như tấm lưng trần của một người đàn bà oán độc, quay lưng lại với thế gian và áp ngực vào lòng đêm đen vô tận.  
.  
Chân hắn vội vã bước như thể muốn ngấu nghiến lấy con đường.  
.  
Lối mòn nhỏ chạy lắt léo qua rừng, nối với hàng ngàn con đường khác chằng chịt như mạch máu ngầm chạy trong bóng tối.  
.  
Rễ cây như những ngón tay gầy guộc lần mò trong đêm, đâm xuống đất sâu để tìm nơi ánh trăng sẽ đến. Một cuộc truy tung mù quáng. Thế nên, ở lại đây, chúng thủ thỉ,ở lại với chúng tôi. Chúng đan vào nhau như một mê cung quàng lấy những bước chân sa sẩy.  
.  
Mắt hắn không phải hùm beo mà cũng sáng trong đêm. Ánh sáng ấy không phải tinh tú mà cũng chỉ lối cho kẻ lạc loài thoát khỏi u mê, không phải lửa mà sắc đỏ hắt lên đủ đốt thiêu cây cỏ, không phải máu mà cũng biết đủ bi hùng.  
.  
"Bên đèo khuất miễu cô hồn  
Lưng trời ảo ảnh chập chờn hoa đăng  
Cây già bóng tối bò lan  
Ta ôm cỏ dại mơ màng chiêm bao"

*****

Vào một ngày cuối tháng sương mù, Madara thấy mình choàng tỉnh khỏi một giấc mộng rất rất dài. Bên ngoài, trời mới tang tảng sáng. Hắn cựa mình ra khỏi vòng tay đã ôm mình rất chặt xuyên suốt đêm qua. Ra khỏi chăn bông, rời hơi người ấm, cảm giác mất mát chợt ùa đến đáng ra không nên quen thuộc đến vậy. Bất giác hắn nghĩ, nếu không nhờ vòng tay kia neo mình lại, không biết giấc mộng dài đã cuốn hắn đi đâu.  
.  
"Nằm đây thép rỉ son mòn  
Cái đi mất mát, cái còn lần khân"  
.  
Nhưng hắn không nghĩ được lâu vì một giọt sương đã rơi qua cổ áo và chạy buốt dọc theo lưng. Người ta thường quên những giấc mộng dễ dàng như thế đấy.  
.  
Madara bước vào phòng tắm mới nhận ra hũ phấn bồ kết đã hết sạch tự khi nào. Hắn tặc lưỡi đi vào kho lục tìm một túi vải, lúc mở ra làm hắn cay mũi đến hắt hơi, bên trong có chứa bồ kết khô. Hắn lấy một ít bỏ vào rổ.  
.  
Lửa trong lò luôn hồng hơn vào lúc hoàng hôn và bình minh, có lẽ tại khi đó cả thế gian đều nhuộm một màu xanh lam. Tro bắt đầu nhảy múa. Luân vũ luân vũ, tự thiêu đốt bản thân, quay cuồng vô tri trong sanh tử luân hồi.  
.  
Trên lò bắc một nồi nước, dưới lò, từng quả bồ kết được gắp lên rồi nướng trên lửa. Tiếng hạt bồ kết bên trong nổ, từng hạt từng hạt, như pháo ngày tết, như đạn trên sa trường. Kí ức rất xa xôi. Khói tỏa ra bắt đầu dậy hương cay nồng và khét của bồ kết. Khói bay lên làm đắng khóe mắt hắn. Cảnh trước mắt mờ ảo sau một tầng nước mắt. Hắn không dụi mắt mà cứ để chúng chảy xuống miệng. Đầu lưỡi đỏ như miệng lửa liếm sạch vị mặn của nước mắt. Một tay còn lại với ra sau khép cửa để khói không bay ngược vào trong nhà.  
.  
Cứ nướng rồi thả bồ kết vào nồi bên trên như thế mãi đến khi hắn ngửi thấy mùi khói bỗng chuyển sang hắc như máu kiến, hắn mới giật mình lùi lại. Mấy lọn tóc đằng trước của hắn đã bị lửa thiêu đến chuyển màu, gãy khúc như dây đồng. Thở dài, một chuyện làm ra cũng vì mớ tóc trên đầu mà giờ cũng chính vì việc đó mà làm tổn hại đến chúng. Trớ trêu? Nực cười?  
.  
"Lũ mình rấp hận thành điên  
Cái câm thuở ấy cười lên thuở này"  
.  
Có gì đó trong lòng khiến hắn không sao cười nổi.  
.  
Lốp bốp, tiếng bong bong trào trên miệng nồi nổ rồi lại dâng. Nước sôi. Hơi nước ngào ngạt bốc lên mặt làm hai má hắn nóng dần.  
.  
Đổ ra chậu rồi, hơi nước tán đi dần, mặt nước đen sóng sánh, loang loáng ánh sáng trên bề mặt, nhìn gần có thể soi gương được.  
.  
Madara trút xuống đám tóc rối qua đêm, hình như lại dài ra thêm chút. Hình như ký ức trong đầu hắn còn không nhiều bằng những gì lưu trong mạng tóc này. Hắn vừa đan tay gỡ từng chút, vừa thấy mình ngẩn người. Ngẩn ngơ có thể khiến người ta trôi dạt ra xa khỏi lãnh thổ của hiện thực.  
.  
Nhưng chợt hắn phát hiện ra tóc dính phải thứ gì đó nhơm nhớp. Ra là thứ dịch trắng đục này đã ngủ trong tóc hắn cả đêm qua. Madara chợt thấy bực mình vô cớ. Hắn vục đầu vào trong chậu bồ kết, gột cho sạch chúng ra khỏi mình. Đám tóc bình thường chỉa ngang chỉa dọc giờ sũng nước đen bóng trĩu xuống như thác dài. Hắn hài lòng chưa được mấy giây thì dấu hồng trên cẳng tay ngay dưới tay áo vừa xắn lên lộ ra khiến hắn nhớ ra là không chỉ có mình mái tóc là cần tẩy rửa. Madara rủa thầm trong bụng tên một ai đó, nhưng rồi nghĩ lại thấy mình cũng là đồng phạm nên thôi.  
.  
Nồi nước thứ hai bắc lên trước lúc gội đầu giờ đã kịp sôi.  
.  
Madara thấm tóc một chút rồi búi ngược lên đỉnh đầu. Hắn tháo nút thắt lưng buộc hờ ở eo ra. Cái áo juban trượt nhanh xuống khỏi thân thể, để lộ ra dưới ánh sáng mơ hồ hắt xuống từ cửa chớp thông khí những gì không thể nhìn thấy bẻn trong buổng ngủ tối. Những dấu hôn, hồng và tím, rải rác trên da dẻ đang hơi tái đi vì lạnh. Những đường tụ huyết như những con rắn chạy trên da, quấn quanh cổ chân, đầu gối, bắp đùi, đan lấy nhau đối xứng quanh eo, quanh ngực. Madara chạm lên cổ mình. Ngón tay miết theo đường vòng tròn quanh cổ, không có gương hắn cũng biết,tím đậm, in rõ hơn cả những nơi khác. Cảm giác nhoi nhói âm ỉ dưới da gọi về những đợt triều cảm xúc của đêm hôm qua. Bất giác miệng hắn mỉm cười.  
.  
Không rõ vì đoạn ký ức tua lại trong đầu hay vì việc phát hiện ra mình lại đứng trần truồng ngẩn ra cười cười giữa trời mùa đông, hắn xấu hổ đến nóng cả mặt. Nhìn xuống thì lại thấy bên dưới hơi ngửng lên bất chấp không khí lạnh xung quanh. Không, đây chắc chắc chỉ là chuyện sinh lý buổi sáng, chắc hẳn thế, chớ ai nghi ngờ.  
.  
Đứng hít thở một lúc cho cái rét làm nhiệt lượng giữa hai chân tự nhiên xìu xuống, rồi hắn mới bước vào trong chậu tắm.  
.  
Bên ngoài hình như đã sáng sủa hơn. Nắng vàng xuyên qua khe cửa rọi vào sự vẩn vơ của lũ bụi trong không khí loãng. Nước ấm ôm quanh người làm những thớ cơ thả lỏng ra và huyết dịch lưu thông dưới da thuận lợi hơn. Rồi những dấu vết in hằn cả yêu thương lẫn dục vọng độc chiếm này rồi sẽ tiêu tan mất. Da dẻ sẽ trở lại như trước, trắng, nguyên vẹn và cô quạnh. Hắn không muốn sự nguyên vẹn ấy. Thật bất an sao khi nhìn xuống và thấy tất cả những bằng chứng đều phôi phai. Như những lời nói đầu môi, những thề nguyền ước hẹn đều sẽ hóa ra im lặng. Những kỉ vật đều rồi sẽ tiêu tán nát tan. Những khao khát, mong mỏi rồi đều sẽ nhạt nhòa dần. Những kỉ niệm rồi cũng chỉ như mơ, mất tích bên trong suối tóc.  
.  
Làm sao để có được, hình-hài-của-tình-yêu?  
.  
Nếu hắn có thể kết tinh tình yêu thành một đứa con của cả hai. Đêm đêm, tinh dịch của người đó trút vào trong hắn, vương vãi trên khắp thân thể hắn. Cái ý nghĩ rằng chỉ một chút này thôi nếu ở vào một thế giới khác, với một thân thể đàn bà, chúng đều có thể biến thành một sinh mệnh, vĩnh viễn ám ảnh hắn. Vậy mà chúng giờ lặng lẽ chết đi bên trong thân thể khô cằn của hắn, không bao giờ biết đến thế gian. Mọi thứ, cách này hay cách khác, đều thật uổng phí.  
.  
Uổng phí? Rốt cuộc ai mới là kẻ quyết định cái gì là uổng phí?  
.  
Chết oanh oanh liệt liệt trên trận mạc hay sống an ổn nhãn nhã một đời mới là uổng phí? Nhấn thanh xuân trong hoan lạc rượu chè hay thủ tiết trong lầu son cấm cung lễ giáo, đâu mới là uổng phí? Sống lăn lộn giữa trần gian thế tục hay vứt cửa bỏ nhà đi tìm giác ngộ, bên nào uổng phí hơn bên nào?  
.  
Biết đâu, ở một thế giới nào, hắn đã làm những gì giọng nói trong đầu mách bảo. Hắn sẽ lấy cái chết của mình để nguyền rủa người mãi mãi phải nhớ đến hắn. Hắn sẽ hòa máu và thịt của cả hai trong nhau,thịt của người bên cạnh trái tim hắn, vĩnh viễn không rời xa được nữa. Hắn sẽ bắt tất cả thế gian này đều phải nhìn thấy cái tên người, gương mặt người khắc vào ngực trái hắn, để tất cả biết rằng không gì có thể chia lìa đôi ta nữa, ngay cả định mệnh, ngay cả cái chết. Hắn sẽ đập bỏ hiện thực này nếu nó không dung chứa cho người và hắn bên nhau. Hắn sẽ xây lên một thế giới khác, nơi người chỉ có thể nhìn một mình hắn mà thôi…  
.  
“Madara?”  
.  
Hắn thất thần sửng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê.  
.  
“Madara?”  
.  
Tiếng Hashirama ở bên kia cánh cửa lần này có vẻ lo lắng hơn.  
.  
“Hashirama…”  
.  
Không hiểu vì cớ gì, giọng hắn nghe như lạc đi.  
.  
“Sao thế?”  
.  
“Không, ngủ gật thôi.”  
.  
“Ngươi muốn ăn sáng với gì? Có cá thu với thịt hun.”  
.  
“Ăn cá đi.”  
.  
“Ừ. Ra nhanh đi, cẩn thận cảm.”  
.  
“Ờ.”  
.  
Hắn đáp hờ hững. Tiếng bước chân vang trong hành lang xa dần.  
.  
Khi ra đến bếp rồi thì thấy bóng lưng Hashirama đang lom khom đang tìm gì đó. Có vẻ nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, anh ngẩng lên nhìn Madara thì chợt nghe thấy hắn phì cười. Hashirama nhíu mày thắc mắc làm hắn càng cười đến nhe cả hàm răng. Hắn ra hiệu cho anh xờ lên đầu. Hashirama gỡ xuống từ tóc một tấm mạng nhện lớn.  
.  
Tóc đen dài rũ xuống che lấp gương mặt, mạng nhện buông chùng như một tấm khăn xô.  
.  
"Ngẩng thì núi quấn mây tang  
Kìa đông lửa cháy, kìa nam khói mù"  
.  
Madara đến rùng mình trước ý nghĩ của mình. Hắn cũng thôi cười, đến giúp Hashirama kéo hết đám mạng nhện đan xen vào tóc, vừa hỏi:  
.  
“Đang làm cái gì thế?”  
.  
“Tìm mãi mà không thấy thùng mirin đâu. Chai trên bàn còn mỗi tí.”  
.  
”Hôm nay sao cái gì cũng hết thế. Vừa nãy cũng vừa phải nướng thêm bồ kết. Ta mới dùng một ít gội đầu chứ đống còn lại trong rổ mới nướng thôi cũng chưa có giã ra đâu.“  
.  
“Thế tí ta muốn gội đầu cũng hơi phiền nhỉ?”  
.  
“Để ta đi nấu nước cho ngươi vậy.”  
.  
“Ăn sáng đã. Cơm vừa chín rồi.”  
.  
“Ừ.”

**Author's Note:**

> câu đầu: "thiên lý độc hành"(tuệ sỹ)  
> các câu sau:"độc hành ca"(trần huyền trân)


End file.
